Airplanes
by cueramarques
Summary: Julian faz uma ligação para Brooke dando notícias não muito agradáveis.


**Airplanes – Brulian**

A noite fria congelava meus ossos. Andava de um lado para o outro no enorme jardim de casa, observando o céu estrelado. Mas eu não procurava a Ursa Maior ou a Estrela D'Alva. Tampouco esperava contemplar a Aurora Boreal. Procurava por algo mais importante do que isso.  
>A lua estava cheia. Belíssima, alva... Solitária. Como eu. Ela poderia ser meu espelho agora. A insubstituível, a magnânima, grande consolo dos perdidos e desesperados. Mas eu também não estava ali por ela. Não observava o céu por sua esplendorosa beleza natural. Procurava por algo menos bonito. Algo mecânico, criado pelos homens.<br>_Um avião._  
>Eu via vários. Morar perto de um aeroporto dava nisso. Aviões passavam sem parar ante meus olhos, bastante próximos. Mas eu queria apenas um. Apenas um em especial. Um com uma surpresa dentro... <strong>Ele.<strong> Apenas isso.  
>O relógio girava, o tempo passava. Mais um dia que estava terminando. A data no calendário estava prestes a mudar. O relógio partiria do zero novamente, começando uma nova contagem. E ele ainda não estava aqui.<br>Meu corpo tremia pelo frio. Meu corpo clamava pelo dele. Todo meu ser gritava por seu nome, com todas as seis letras: **Julian**.  
>Uma vez ele disse que nunca me machucaria, como outros já fizeram. Prometeu que jamais partiria meu coração, que iria consertá-lo. Prometeu sim. Ele prometeu que seria pra sempre meu. E eu acreditei. Fielmente. Com toda a minha alma. <em>Mas ele estava mentindo.<em>

Porque ele não era **meu**. Ele era de toda América, de todo o Mundo. Era de todos que precisavam dele. De todos que trabalhavam com ele.  
>Sempre que precisavam, estava ali. Ajudando, trabalhando, salvando as pessoas... Oh, sim, ele sempre estava em todos os lugares! <em>Sempre!<em> Menos aqui.  
>Não. Julian, definitivamente, não era meu.<br>Tudo em mim gritava para entrar, pois iria acabar congelada. A temperatura marcava 2 graus. Andava de um lado para o outro, tentando me aquecer, mas era em vão. Tudo tremia. Mas não ia entrar. Me recusava a entrar, pensando que um daqueles aviões pudesse ser dele. Que um daqueles aviões, voando de um lado para o outro no céu, o traria de volta para mim.  
>Queria chorar, queria gritar, queria deixar de me apaixonar tão perdidamente assim. Afinal, eu já era uma adulta. Entregar-me como uma adolescente apaixonada a um homem era um erro e eu já deveria ter aprendido isso. Sentir essa vontade enorme e sufocante de estar ao lado dele todo o tempo deveria ser proibido. Não, deveria ser <em>impossível<em> de acontecer. Porque do jeito que sou louca, seguramente iria acabar fazendo coisas proibidas, já que elas sempre chamaram minha atenção.  
>Um avião passou acima de mim, muito baixo. Parecia que iria pousar no meu terreno, engolindo-me por inteira. O barulho enorme me fez encolher e fechar os olhos com bastante força, com medo de que aquilo caísse sobre a minha cabeça. Até nisso Julian tinha me trazido problemas: escolheu uma casa perto do aeroporto, para que ficasse tudo mais fácil. Eu aceitei de bom grado, pensando que seria ótimo para ambos. Porém esqueci que ele sempre viaja mais que eu e, agora, tenho que ficar sozinha o tempo todo, pensando que essas máquinas gigantescas alguma hora irão cair em cima de mim.<p>

Abri os olhos, notando que o céu estava limpo outra vez. E eu ainda estava viva. Podia parecer um pensamento estúpido, mas sempre me senti assim... Sempre me senti muito pequena perto das coisas no mundo. Tudo sempre pareceu me engolir de uma forma que eu jamais pude controlar. Deve ser por isso que sempre tive medo de coisas grandes.  
>O celular tremeu em minhas mãos e sobressaltei-me ao olhar o seu nome no visor. Ele estava ligando <em>finalmente<em>. Deveria ser para dizer que estava chegando. Tinha que ser, tinha que ser...

— Alô? Julian? Onde você está? – comecei a roer minhas unhas, esperando que ele dissesse algo como :_ "desembarcando no aeroporto, perto de casa"._  
>— <em>Hey, baby<em>... Eu estou no avião, mas lamento em dizer que... que estou indo para Inglaterra. Iremos fazer a edição do filme lá, encontramos um pessoal bastante experiente, que irá fazer com que o filme fique mais perfeito ainda. Acho que voltarei para casa daqui a duas semanas...  
>— O que? – minha voz saiu completamente rouca, pois um balde de gelo parecia ter caído sobre a minha cabeça. – Julian, você disse que viria para casa hoje! Faz um mês que você está em outro continente!<br>— Eu sei e sinto muito por isso. Mas você sabe quantas expectativas estou colocando nesse filme, está realmente perfeito, _baby_, você me dará razão quando ficar pronto.  
>— <em>Well<em>, eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de ver esse filme, já que é ele quem está te afastando de casa! – disse de forma ríspida, não escondendo a frustração que agora já tomava conta de mim.

— Eu entendo seu lado, de verdade... – ele suspirou do outro lado da linha. – Mas, infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada.  
>— Claro... você nunca pode.<br>— Brooke, não faz isso comigo...  
>— Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. – engoli minha raiva e respirei bastante fundo. – Quando você voltar, daqui a duas semanas, a gente conversa.<br>— Como desculpas eu vou te mandar um buquê de flores, ok? – falou com a voz mole, como se isso fosse me convencer. – Acabei de ligar para a floricultura e dentro de dez minutos eles entregarão seu presente.  
>— Ok. – foi tudo o que eu disse.<br>— Um beijo. Te amo demais.

Desliguei o telefone na sua cara, não querendo ouvir mais uma palavra. Duas lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos, mas tratei rapidamente de limpá-las, não querendo chorar pela milésima vez por causa do mesmo motivo. Hoje eu não iria chorar por Julian. Ele não merecia.  
>Queria entrar, me colocar debaixo da coberta e esquecer essa ligação, esquecer esse dia. Mas nem isso poderia fazer! Tinha que esperar o maldito entregador de flores, que traria o que eu não queria. Já que era a Inglaterra que receberia o meu presente preferido.<br>Continuei andando de um lado para o outro, vendo os minutos passarem no relógio. Me senti menor ainda, carente, sozinha e... muito, muito pequena. Eu precisava de um abraço agora. Eu precisava de alguém agora. Eu precisava dele _agora_. Mas não o teria. Pelo menos não durante as próximas duas semanas.

Mais um avião voou sobre mim, fazendo o mesmo barulho alto de sempre. Mas a expectativa já tinha ido embora. A esperança já havia acabado e viveria mais duas semanas entre rabiscos e costuras, para compensar a falta do homem que ainda considerava o da minha vida. O escolhido, aquele com quem eu passaria o resto da minha vida. Por mais que quisesse enforcar Julian agora, não podia deixar de sentir isso. Era simplesmente impossível.  
>A campainha tocou assim que o relógio bateu meia-noite. Que tipo de loja entregava flores a essa hora? Era loucura. Talvez eu não fosse a única mulher do mundo que era tapeada com flores quando seus maridos estão do outro lado do mundo. Essa floricultura devia ganhar bastante, seguramente.<br>Abri a porta sem vontade nenhuma de ser simpática. Apenas iria agradecer ao entregador pela gentileza e fecharia a porta, pronta para ir para a cama mais uma vez sozinha. Foi então que... levantei os olhos. E o que eu vi foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que poderia mirar agora: _seu sorriso_.

— Surpresa! – ele estava com um buquê de rosas em sua mão, com aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar. – Espero que ainda me ame, Brooke Davis. Porque eu ainda te amo mesmo que tenha desligado na minha cara. – brincou.  
>— O que... o que está fazendo aqui? – comecei a gaguejar, piscando os olhos sem parar. Cheguei até a pensar que minha loucura tinha chegado em níveis altíssimos e que já estava vendo imagens que não existiam. – Não estava indo para a Inglaterra?<br>— Sim, mas eu tinha que passar para ver minha garota, não?

Julian me segurou pela cintura com a mão livre e beijou-me de surpresa. Eu retribuí com todo o amor do mundo, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas que rolaram por vontade própria dos meus olhos, molhando nossos lábios.

Ele terminou nosso momento com um selinho e me soltou, colocando o buquê em meus braços. Eu poderia beijá-lo outra vez por isso, mas preferi bater com bastante força em seu peito, deixando sair toda a frustração que me consumiu anteriormente.

— Por que você mentiu pra mim?  
>— Eu não menti! – Julian segurou minha mão após o segundo tapa, pois pela cara feia que fez devia ter doído bastante. – Eu vou mesmo para a Inglaterra realizar a edição final do filme.<br>— Então...? – deixei a frase sem terminar, sem saber o que perguntar exatamente. – Isso não faz sentido, Julian.  
>— Claro, você ainda não leu meu cartão. – ele tirou um envelope bastante grande do paletó, que não parecia um simples cartão de amor.<p>

Abri aquele envelope esperando encontrar algum cartão diferente, porém tudo o que vi foram duas passagens para a Inglaterra. Meu coração saltou na mesma hora. Ele estava mesmo pensando...?

— Venha comigo. – disse antes que eu terminasse meu pensamento. – Venha comigo para a Inglaterra e acabe com essa distância que tem me matado nos últimos trinta dias. Eu preciso de você, Brooke Davis. E deixaria outras pessoas terminando o filme se pudesse, mas infelizmente tenho que ir. Mas não sem que você venha comigo primeiro. Aceita?

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Acabei fazendo os dois ao mesmo tempo e pulei em seu colo, rodeando sua cintura com minhas pernas e enchendo o seu rosto de beijos. Acho que ele tinha entendido que isso era um grande _sim_. A verdade é que eu iria com Julian até o fim do mundo. Inglaterra não seria problema nenhum.

— _Thank you_ por ser o homem da minha vida. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, abraçando-o com toda a minha força. – Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis.  
>— Eu digo o mesmo para você, Brooke Davis... Eu digo exatamente o mesmo...<p>

Um avião passou ao longe no céu, enquanto nos beijávamos e matávamos as saudades. Agora não precisava mais fazer um pedido às estrelas-cadentes mecânicas no céu. Não precisava me sentir pequena, não precisava me sentir sozinha e muito menos carente.  
>Eu tinha tudo o que eu queria. Porque meu maior desejo já estava aqui.<p>

**Fim.**


End file.
